Kisses(Extra)
by 1tskillingm3
Summary: So this was supposed to be part of the 'Kisses' series, but it kind of got out of hand and I wanted to keep that story pretty innocent and this ended up being pretty much pwp. Extremely smutty, no minors please, and remember this is Percy/Nico/Jason so if that's not your cup of tea then mayhaps you shouldn't read


The first morning Percy had awoke to the feel of a hard cock pressed against him he had panicked. That had been shortly after he and Nico started invading Jason's bed at night. It had been one of the first nights in a long time that were completely Nightmare free. He had been lying, as usual, sprawled out on Jason's chest with Nico pressed to his side. The moment he had opened his eyes he had met Nico's sleepy dark eyes from where he was starting to wake up on Jason's shoulder and Percy positively grinned at him in triumph… something that Nico had softly returned with a sweetness crinkling his eyes that made funny things happen to Percy's insides. Then Percy had shifted up onto his elbows so he could try and clamber off Jason with out waking him(Jason usually was first up, so Percy decided to let him sleep in) when he felt it.

Percy had frozen.

Nico had tilted his head at him in confusion but Percy had been able to get any words out, and had just sort of gaped at him. The words 'sex' and 'Jason' had never consciously entered his mind before in the same sentence, Jason had always seemed like the kind of person who didn't get desires like that, and even though Percy _knew_ that was just a ruse Jason wore to cover up how much of a dork he really was, he had never quite thought about… well, he had just become aware that he might like to kiss him and Nico recently, things like sex just hadn't come up in his mind about them as of yet. But with Jason's hard cock pressed to the inside of his thigh… well, needless to say it was difficult not to let his thoughts go straight to the gutter and he panicked slightly as he realized that he was starting to get hard too with just the thought of it all.

He must have been worrying Nico with his stillness because a second later the demigod was touching his bare side(he slept shirtless) in concern. Percy had jumped and shifted in surprise and beneath him Jason had left out a deep, husky, moan that made something delicious curl in Percy's stomach and Nico freeze turning an impressive shade of scarlet. Before either of them could think or do anything Jason had shifted again and bucked up against Percy, his hard dick abruptly grinding up against the underside of Percy's balls. Before he could stop himself, Percy's head slumped forward and a soft whimper escaped his lips as he spread his legs a little wider.

Raising his eyes he met Nico's gaze and felt whatever was left of his sanity completely derail. The demigod's face was completely flushed, but his lips were parted and glistening where he must have licked them seconds before and his eye were hooded and looked even darker then usual. Percy reached for him then and Nico leaned forward as well without seeming to think about it and Percy wasn't quite sure what he would have done then, just that every inch of him had been filled with a burning _want_.

Then Jason had started shifting again and Percy abruptly realized that he was waking up. Percy reeled back so fast that he toppled off the bed.

"Perce, you okay?" asked Jason sleepily as Percy tried to keep his breathing even and Nico practically buried himself in the covers on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah, fine." Percy waving him off and angling his body away so Jason wouldn't be able to see the impressive erection he sported. Why had he decided it would be a good day to forgo underwear beneath his shorts? That was a terrible idea, "I call first shower!"

He had shuffled off before anybody could say anything else. Quickly once he was in the bathroom he had shucked off all his clothes and hopped in the shower. Catching sight of himself in the mirror he almost didn't recognize himself, his hair was messing and his pupils were blown so wide there was only a thin ring of green left. He had been planning on a cold shower but instead he found himself soaking in the warm spray with his hand curling around his need with visions of Nico laying his hands on him, his eyes half hooded the way they had been in the bedroom. He thought of Jason and immediately his hand went beneath his balls to the sensitive patch of skin behind to try and recreate the pressure of the blonds cock. Percy had to choke on a moan, leaning his head against the wall and widening the stance of his legs. He could barely think beyond the roaring _desire_ flooding his system. Before he consciously thought over what he was doing, Percy's hand slipped a little further back and one of his fingers pressed _just_ slightly in…

Percy came so hard he almost blacked out.

After that he had switched the shower to a bath and had just sat and soaked for a long time until Jason knocked on the door asking if he was okay and if he knew why Nico was hiding under the covers and refusing to speak to him.

There were several other occurrences of awkward erections in the morning, but Percy learned to just quickly leave the bed once he realized(which may or may not have been followed by intense jerk off sessions and further explorations of his "back door" so to speak). But it wasn't until several months after they had made the their relationship official that things changed about this.

Percy was in a pretty deep sleep sandwiched between both of his lovers when Jason punched him awake sharply.

"Grace, what the hell-?"

"Percy… look." Jason croaked, his voice gone deep and gravely in a way that had Percy's cock twitch with interest. That was before Percy even saw why Jason had woken him; then he was rock hard.

 _Oh…._

"I thought he was having a nightmare at first. But then…" Whispered Jason raggedly against Percy's neck and the son of Poseidon realized he could feel the blond's cock hard as well as it was pressing up between his ass cheeks. It almost distracted him from the sight before him… almost.

Nico's dark hair was strewn back against his flushed face. His eyes were closed, his lashes slightly wet with tears of frustration and his mouth hung wetly open, little whines of desperation escaping him. His shirt was hitched way up his skinny body and the covers were kicked off, not leaving much to the imagination as his narrow hips made little bucking motions in seek of any sort of relief for the erection he sported.

"That is so hot…" groaned Percy breathlessly and Jason hummed in agreement.

"Jace… Percy…" whimpered Nico in his sleep his hips bucking helplessly. Jason groaned and buried his face in Percy's neck and Percy, well, he didn't think at all. He just dove tongue first to lick and suck his way into Nico's open mouth. Nico's eyes snapped awake at once, startling before moaning and kissing back with just as much fervor as he drew their bodies closer.

"Fuck-!" choked Jason as he watched the display, thrusting up automatically against Percy's ass. He started to apologize but Percy broke away from Nico to moan loudly.

"Don't stop there, Grace." Panted Percy and he felt both Nico and Jason twitch against him.

"I- okay." Agreed Jason breathlessly before turning his eyes on Nico, "You okay with this? You just woke up-"

Kissing, noted Percy through his haze of lust as he watched Nico lean across Percy to shut Jason up with his tongue, was a very effective method of silencing the roman. Percy himself started to suck a very visible hickey into Nico's neck just above his pulse point and slipped his hands up the youngers shirt to stroke sensually up his sides. Then he felt Jason's hand on his thigh pushing up the fabric of his shorts and squeezing slightly before lifting his leg and sliding in between Nico's legs to grind slow circles into the other boys hardness while Jason himself ground himself between Percy's ass cheeks. Percy moaned shamelessly and wondered if Jason knew he was brushing just teasingly against his fluttering hole or not through all that fabric.

"gods…" whimpered Nico, "I'd didn't think it would feel so…"

"Ah… right… It's your first time with _anyone_ right Nico?" Murmured Percy forcing himself to clear away some of the haze and pushing Nico back a little so they could both see his red face as he nodded. Percy looked back and he and Jason exchanged a glance and they both silently agreed on something; tonight, Nico would call the shots.

"Say Nico, do you want to fuck me?" asked Percy maintaining eye contact and trying to control his wildly beating heart. If possible, Nico blushed even darker as his eyes grew darker with arousal and flicked to Jason.

"Or of course you can always top me as well if you like." Jason added and Percy blushed too this time… Nico topping Jason… there was no words for how sexy that would be.

"You- You guys would let me top?" asked Nico wide-eyed as he sat up slightly, Percy and Jason hurrying to follow suit.

"Of course!" said Jason earnestly.

"What he said," grinned Percy, "And why on earth would you think we wouldn't want to?"

"I just… assumed I'd always be the bottom because… you know…" blushed Nico awkwardly.

"No… I don't really know." Commented Percy tilting his head in confusion, "But if you want to bottom this time then of course, it's really more about what your comfortable with."

"I just-" Nico looked away in embarrassment, "You two are bigger than me _everywhere,_ and you were both straight before… so I just assumed…"

"Nico…." Said Jason softly, "there is no superiority to being top or bottom. They're just different ways of feeling pleasure. The fact that we've had girlfriends before doesn't change that… nor does that make us straight, more like Bi."

"… I suppose…" murmured Nico uncertainly.

"Hey, you know what? Why don't we, instead of deciding who's going to fuck who right now, just prep everyone and see where it goes." Asked Percy nuzzling Nico affectionately as the boy processed the idea.

"… that sounds good." Said Nico softly and Percy smiled and gave him a peck on his mouth.

"Of course we don't have to do anything. If you change your mind at anytime-" Jason quickly said.

"No!" interrupted Nico hurriedly before mumbling in embarrassment, "I've wanted to have sex with you guys for years, I don't want to wait anymore."

"Well, you heard the man Grace," grinned Percy as Jason let out a low moan at Nico's admission, "Go grab some supplies from my room."

"Of course you have supplies…" said Jason rolling his eyes as he did as ordered. Percy wasted no time after that in kicking off his shorts and climbing back on the bed. Nico gaped at him and eyed his body with an expression 1 part embarrassment and 3 parts desire. Percy tried not to preen but… what was he talking about? His lover was openly ogling his body; he was preening like hell inside.

"No underwear?" asked Nico in a slightly choked voice.

"Never." Grinned Percy and he enjoyed the way that made Nico swallow and curse. Percy's erection had flagged slightly in the earlier conversation, but it was coming rearing back as he watched Nico's flushed turned on face as he struggled out of his shirt.

"Here," said Percy climbing over to kiss the younger demigod as he replaced Nico's hands on his sweats with his own, "Let me get that for you."

Nico trembled ever so slightly in Percy's hands, whether from excitement or nerves he didn't know, but he kissed Nico with a chaste sweetness as he leaned the boy back against the sheets and began slipping his pants and boxers down his hips and off his legs. Percy didn't break the kiss to get a good look at his lover- he had a feeling that Nico might combust with embarrassment if he did at this point- so he gently caressed up and down Nico's sides in soft worship as he kissed him again and again letting Nico get used the feeling of being bare and pressed up to Percy's own naked body. Eventually Nico relaxed and hesitantly wrapped his legs around Percy's middle to bring them closer together.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to," Percy felt more than saw Jason breathe against his bare back as he smoothed his calloused hands over the expanse of both their bodies making them shudder slightly before he nudged Nico's legs off Percy so he pull the son of Poseidon's hips up, "C'mon Jackson, this was your idea; ass up."

"Make it good, Grace." Percy shot back though in truth he felt like might come the moment Jason decided to touch him fully. He didn't think he'd ever felt this aroused. He heard the snap of the lube and felt himself lifting his hips a little higher and spreading his legs a little more. Perhaps he should be embarrassed, but frankly he was about to get finger fucked by one of the loves of his life while the other one lay blushing and naked underneath him.

"Of course, you just worry about making Nico feel good." Jason instructed as he spread Percy's ass cheeks tantalizingly.

"I will." Promised Percy looking Nico in the eyes and loving the way he shuddered. However he was distracted as Percy felt the press of Jason's lubed up fingers against his entrance and had to close his eyes to keep from coming as Jason pressed two inside at once.

"Come on Perce, I know you can take it; I saw the size of the those toys you had hidden with your stash." Jason murmured kissing up his spine and he _slowly_ began pumping his fingers.

"M'not made of glass Grace," grinned Percy unable to stop himself from twisting around an bit to give Jason a biting kiss, "You can go a little rougher then that."

"I know I can," grinned Jason giving a sharp thrust up curling his fingers and making Percy partially collapse and Nico to make a strangled noise before the blond gentled his touch, "But I don't want you coming just this second Jackson. You have a little mission to accomplish first do you not?"

Percy blinked the haze of lust from his eyes and focused on the way Nico whimpered in arousal as he watched the process over Percy's shoulder and the son of Poseidon brought his mind back to the task at hand; making sure Nico felt as much pleasure as he would let Percy give him.

Percy kissed down the pale boy's torso giving special attention to his nipples and ensuring that Nico was squirming with arousal before moving down further. Percy paused at Nico's cock, partially to make eye contact and check that it was alright and partially to catch his breath and control the spasming of his muscles as Jason gave a particular twist to his finger in Percy before letting another finger join the first two.

Then Percy gave a long lick from base to tip of Nico's dick and the younger demigod gave a shout and his fingers clutched desperately into Percy's hair. Percy practically purred with satisfaction as Jason continued to pump his fingers in and out of him and he moved down to nuzzle and lick at Nico's balls. The son of Hades kept on letting out these breathy little gasps and moans and it was driving him crazy. Unable to take his own teasing, Percy swallowed the other's dick all the way to the base and Nico practically screamed in pleasure. So maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to do, reflected Percy as his eyes pricked with tears as he came back up, and when he went back down he did it more carefully.

"Percy, gods oh, _Percy!_ " Nico thrashed and Percy had to pin his hips to the bed so he could continue.

"Angel, Angelo, you're okay." Jason crooned softly using his free hand to caress Nico's face gently. Nico gave them both a look that seemed to blaze as his chest heaved before turning to nuzzle into Jason's hand. Percy moaned around Nico's dick causing the body beneath him to twitch in appreciation. He let go of one side of Nico's hips to grab the open bottle of lube and coat his fingers thoroughly. Lifting up off the other boy's dick, Percy looked questioningly up at the dark eyed demigod in front of him.

"Is this okay?" asked Percy softly and Jason also paused to await his answer.

"Yes… oh gods yes, please Percy." Breathed Nico, his face nervous but determined. Percy nodded solemnly and carefully began to work one finger inside. Immediately Nico's body went vice tight around him and stopped all movement. Percy frowned as the son of Hades face contorted in suppressed pain.

"Nico-"

"Don't- Don't stop. 'M fine." Nico got out between clenched teeth. Tears were escaping the corners of dark eyes and Percy didn't think Nico had even registered it or he would have tried to conceal it. Around him, Percy could feel Nico's body trembling and squeezing in a way that even hurt Percy. Jason rested his hand on Percy's hip and the two of them exchanged a glance in silent agreement. Percy leaned down to take Nico's softening cock into his mouth again and coaxed the son of Hades body to relax enough to carefully remove his finger before sitting up and gathering him into his arms instead.

"Wha-?" Nico began in bleary confusion as Percy carded his clean hand through his hair and Jason kissed the wetness from his face.

"What did we say about telling us if it was too much?" Jason scolded cupping Nico's face with one hand while the other one rested on Percy's hip.

"It wasn't-!" Nico began pulling back slightly looking anxious.

"That was." Percy insisted solemnly kissing the side of Nico's neck tenderly, "It shouldn't hurt if it's done properly. With you that tense it wasn't going to feel good for anyone."

"Sorry…" mumbled Nico looking ashamed.

"No need to apologize." Said Jason firmly as Percy hummed in agreement kissing his cheek, "It's perfectly normal to be nervous."

"I know, but I wanted…" huffed the dark eyed demigod in frustration.

"We can still do stuff, if you want?" offered Percy, "There are still plenty of other ways we can feel good together without penetration."

"Yeah… But I _really_ want to." Admitted Nico looking away and blushing deeply before admitting, "I would love to top either of you but…I really wanted… I want to know what it's like to have one of you inside me."

"Fuck…" groaned Jason and Percy was sure Nico also felt the blond twitch as well this way, "How can you be this sexy Nico?"

"I constantly ask myself the same thing," chuckled Percy breathlessly before turning serious and making Nico look at him, "Nico if we're going to try that again, you're going to have to promise me that you'll be honest with me. If _anything_ we do ever hurts you need to promise that you'll tell us right away and not try and tough it out. I don't want to hurt you and I know Jason doesn't either. So before we go any further I want you to pick some safe words; for now just one for if you're doing alright, one if you need to pause, and one if you need to stop completely."

"Aren't those only for BDSM?" asked Nico frowning.

"They're used in BDSM, but safe-words are always a good idea for anything." Said Percy shrugging before also fixing Jason with a stern look, "This applies for you too, whatever words we all agree on, you need to promise that you'll use them if you feel you need it for any reason."

"Absolutely," agreed Jason looking surprised but firm.

"Okay… that seems like a good idea? Can we stick to the normal red, yellow, and green for now and then make better ones later?" asked Nico hesitantly shifting on Percy's lap seeming a bit self conscious of the fact that he was completely nude without the haze of arousal to distract him.

"Sounds good." Grinned Percy kissing his cheek and then Jason's.

"Would it help you to open me up?" asked Jason hesitantly, "Like, so that you know a bit about how things are going to be?"

"Oh- um, but I don't know what I am doing. I don't want to hurt you." Said Nico nervously.

"Same for you Angelo," hummed Percy shifting Nico back off his lap again, "I think that's a pretty good idea, if Jason is up for it. And don't worry, I'll help you make sure you don't hurt him."

"I am up for it." Said Jason firmly with a not a little bit of lust in his blue eyes. Nico swallowed nervously but nodded. Percy and Jason grinned. Carefully, Jason leaned back and spread his muscled legs to allow Nico and Percy to crawl between them.

"That's a lovely view you've got there Grace." Whistled Percy appreciatively making both of the other demigods blush.

"Not as nice as yours I am sure." Jason still managed to shoot back. Percy opened his mouth to retort but Nico groaned and cut his reply off with his mouth and a slight smile that relaxed Percy to feel(he had been worried that this was all still too much for him).

"Stop it you two, you can argue about who's sexier later." Nico chided.

"Deal." Grinned Percy indulging in the taste of Nico's mouth before Jason's squirming made him refocus. Giving the blond a few teasing pumps to his cock with his still slightly slippery grasp, Percy pressed the bottle of lube into Nico's hand.

"What do I do?" asked Nico softly as Jason started to pant beneath them from Percy's attention.

"Coat three of your fingers thoroughly." Percy instructed softly nibbling on Nico's ear slightly as the dark eyed demigod hurried to comply. Once he had done so, Percy carefully took hold of Nico's wrist and guided it down to Jason's opening, "You still good Grace?"

"Really good…" moaned Jason making Nico blush as Percy helped him tease the edge of the blond's perineum with his index finger.

"Good, keep us posted." Said Percy with a soft smile before nuzzling Nico's neck, "okay, we're going to start with one finger… Go nice and slow. Wait for Jason to open up to you before pushing forward."

"Okay…" blushed Nico as he eased one finger in to the knuckle. Percy rubbed comforting circles on the younger demigod's wrist as he carefully watched Jason's expression. Jason just smiled back and thrust his hips up a bit.

"You can add another." The blond breathed letting his eyes flutter close. Nico gulped and nodded as he added another finger. This time Jason's expression tightened a bit and at once Percy felt Nico freeze in panic. The son of Poseidon quickly grabbed his wrist to keep him from snatching his fingers from Jason- something that really _would_ hurt for the blond at this point.

"Okay Jace? How are you doing?" Percy asked calmly as he kept up the lazy stroking of Jason's cock as the son of Jupiter slowly relaxed again.

"M' still okay. Just give me a sec to adjust." Jason said half open his eyes to smile reassuringly at both of them. Nico relaxed a bit looking relieved though still uncertain. Once Jason gave them the go ahead Nico began cautiously thrusting his two fingers in and out of the older demigod in-between stretching him while Percy whispered instructions and tips into his ear.

"Curl your fingers a bit and press upwards a bit." Percy murmured. Nico frowned but did so and Jason let out a breathy sigh of pleasure at the friction. Good, but not quite what Percy was going for so he gently grasped Nico's wrist again. The younger demigod looked at him in confusion (probably thinking that he'd been doing something wrong) but Percy merely winked at him and guided his fingers to a slightly sharper angle and thrusting them forward. It took a few tries and adjustments but then-

"Fuck!" Jason choked out throwing his head back and clutching tightly at the sheets.

"How was that Jace? Give us a color." asked Percy resting his chin on Nico's shoulder as he stiffened uncertainly at the son of Jupiter's exclamation.

"Fuck, green, so green. Please please do that again." Jason gasped out his chest heaving slightly.

"Hear that Nico? Think you can find that spot again?" asked Percy kissing his neck as Nico nodded, his longer hair tickling Percy's cheek. He didn't have to wonder whether or not Nico found it because Jason was soon gasping and moaning, the quiver in his thighs giving away how he was trying desperately to keep still. The blond reached blindly for them and Percy grasped his hand.

"Why is it like that? The spot almost feels… swollen." Asked Nico in fascination, his fingers no long thrusting so much as stroking at Jason's insides (or at least so far as Percy could tell). Percy felt himself clench sympathetically imagining how torturously good such teasing touches must feel and he had to swallow as he forced himself focus on his lovers and not how much this was making him wish he was stuffed full himself.

"Hmm… yeah, it is. Normally this would be the point where I'd have golden boy tell you the sciencey version of all the why's and what's and how's for why it feels so goods but… I think he's not quite up for that at the moment, isn't that right Jason?" teased Percy reaching forward to teasingly slip one of his own fingers in next to Nico's. Jason only moaned and arched into the touch in response. The son of Hades must have been doing a better job at pleasuring their lover than he'd thought as Jason's body welcomed the added intrusion with little to no resistance. Percy watched in fascination as the normally collected blond continued to fall apart under their combined touches, his blue eyes nearly delirious with pleasure.

"You guys going to make me feel like this?" breathed Nico letting his head fall back against Percy's shoulder as he watched with hooded eyes the way Jason shuddered and gasped beneath him, "When you do this to me, is this what it's going to be like?"

"Oh gods Nico… you're going to kill me." Groaned Percy in arousal as he pulled both their hands away from Jason so he could pull Nico flush against him as he let one hand tilt Nico's head to give him better access to his neck while the other swept down Nico's chest to tease his cock causing the other man's eye to flutter close in bliss as he rocked against him, "We're going to make you feel so good, you won't even know what hit you."

"Nico, Perce, please…" groaned Jason looking hazy with lust as he tried to pull them back down on top of him, "Need one of you to fuck me or I think I might go crazy."

"Fuck…" groaned Percy ducking his head to lean it against Nico's back as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Yes, gods yes Jason." Breathed Nico letting the Roman forward while kissing him with a frantic need that Jason returned with equal force. Percy simply watched the sexy sight in appreciation for a moment before he took pity on the noises of desperation that were coming from both of them and decided to help move things along again. While Nico clumsily slipped on a condom and applied more lube than was probably necessary, the son of Poseidon shuffled forward a bit so that he could slide both his hands down Jason's thighs taking a moment to tease sensitive skin before he gripped the blonds legs firmly and spread them wide as Nico positioned himself.

"You… you're sure you want me?" Nico checked in, a hint of uncertainty and disbelief still coloring his tone. It tugged at Percy's heart and made him want to lay the son of Hades out and cover him in tender touches and surround him in his and Jason's love.

"Nico…" said Jason softly, some of the haze clearing from his gaze as he reached up and cupped the younger demigod's cheek tenderly, "I love you… I want to feel you… I want _you_."

"Right… okay… but if I mess up or it hurts-" began Nico.

"I'll tell you." Jason assured hurriedly, "So please…"

"I've got you Nico," Percy assured him, nuzzling his neck. He could sort of understand Nico's hesitance; he wasn't sure he'd believe Jason would tell them if he was hurting either. But he was confident he could read the son of Jupiter well enough now to be able to tell if something was wrong, "I'll make sure you don't hurt him."

"Okay…" breathed Nico seeming to relax a bit against Percy's touch. Then the son of Hades was pressing forward and Percy had force himself to focus and not lose himself in the way Jason's mouth fell open with a soundless exhale and the soft strangled noise Nico let out.

"How you doing Jason?" Percy asked gently watching the blond's expression carefully as he let go of one his legs to steady Nico's hips while the other hand swirled soothing circles on Jason's thigh where his muscles were quivering slightly.

"…Good… You can move." breathed Jason, his chest heaving and his eyes fluttering closed. Percy studied him for a moment trying to determine whether he was telling the truth or merely sucking it up for Nico's pleasure. Just to be safe, Percy still had Nico wait until the tension in Jason's muscles had relaxed once more before encouraging them to find a rhythm. They didn't stay slow for long, both demigods moaning desperately as Nico adjusted the angle so he could thrust better and also kiss Jason at the same time. Percy reached around and began jerking Jason off to Nico's thrusts and the son of Jupiter had to break from their kiss so he could throw his head back and cry out.

"How does he feel, Angel?" asked Percy hotly, gripping his own cock with his free hand to tortuously jerk off at the sight of them.

"So-! So hot… and tight… and- gods Jason, you're so good!" Nico moaned his hips beginning to piston in and out helplessly, "I- I am sorry! I don't- I am not going to last very long!"

"Don't-! apologizes." Jason commanded sternly between groans of pleasure, "I am not- ngh- going to last either."

"Fuck, you two should see yourselves; you both look so fucking hot." Percy breathed out as he began to jerk Jason faster. He wanted to close his eyes to steady himself but at the same time he didn't want to miss a moment or expression of what was happening in front of him. Barely had Percy finished forming that thought when Nico suddenly broke away from another messy kiss with the blond to cry out and shudder. Percy had only a moment to marvel at how beautiful the dark haired demigod was before Jason was also releasing a strangled cry and coating Percy's hand in cum.

"Fuck." Percy groaned again, moving back so that Nico could pull out and flop on Jason's chest despite the mess (though admittedly most of it had gotten on Percy), tossing aside the used condom as he did so. Jason was pressing gentle kisses to Nico's forehead and whispered to him sweetly as the blond stroked through the younger one's dark hair and held him close while Nico practically purred happily. Percy's heart tugged at him to go and curl up with them, but he was still rock hard and hopelessly aroused by what he had just seen, so he decided he should slip off to the bathroom and finish himself off so he could rejoin the other two on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Nico sitting up slightly.

"Bathroom. Just going to take care of this." Percy gestured vaguely at his dick, "You guys just relax. I'll be with you in a moment."

"Jackson… get over here." Said Jason rolling his eyes and sitting up as well to help Nico drag Percy back onto the bed, "Let your boyfriends take care of you."

"Besides," said Nico breaking eye contact with a flush, "You promised you'd fuck me."

"I-! Now?" spluttered Percy in surprise though he couldn't help the way his dick twitched at the suggestion.

"Nico, we will definitely do that with you… but it doesn't have to right _now_. There will be plenty of other times." Jason assured him frowning, "And anyways, you're probably pretty sensitive from coming so hard-"

"I know what a refractory period is Jason. I am not completely innocent. I have masturbated before; I know how this stuff works. And I know that I'll be ready to go again in just a few minutes." Nico said sharply, though he failed at looking aloft as he was blushing furiously from his ears to his chest.

"Well I am up for that, obviously, but are you sure?" frowned Percy drawing closer.

"Yeah," said Nico, locking gazes with determination before his black eyes cut to the side again, "If I wait, I'll probably lose my courage and find a way to talk myself out of it again."

"Which is perfectly fine." Said Percy firmly.

"Nico, Percy and I aren't going anywhere. When ever you decide you're ready, no matter how long it takes… even if it's never, we'll still be there for you." Jason promised and Percy made a noise of agreement.

"Good. Because I am ready right now." Said Nico firmly sticking out his chin. Percy had to stop himself from chuckling because he was sure Nico wouldn't appreciate it. He seemed pretty set on it. Percy considered his lovers thoughtfully, debating on whether or not he still needed to tell Nico no this time around. He'd been in varying states of arousal ever since he woke up and he felt like he might start pulling his hair out in frustration if he didn't cum soon. However, he knew that regardless of Nico brave words, his lover would probably need a fairly careful and lengthy preparation if this was every going to be anything other than miserable. On the other hand, out of the three of them Percy had the most sexual experience and practice with endurance. He met Jason's gaze and that's what decided it for him.

"Hey Grace, you good with holding our Angel?" asked Percy. Jason's eyes widened slightly as he got what the son of Poseidon was suggesting before dilating slightly as the blond nodded.

"Not sure how I feel about you calling me Angel when we're engaging in… less than innocent acts." Frowned Nico slightly as he let himself be positioned between the two demigods so that he was sitting between Jason's legs with his back against the blond's chest and Percy kneeling between his legs.

"Okay." Grinned Percy easily, leaning up to sweetly kiss him. Nico pressed back eagerly, but every time he tried to increase the passion of this kiss, Percy would pull away again before diving and gentling the kiss once more. The son of Hades let out a soft noise of frustration and Percy smiled against his mouth.

"Will you just- ah!" Nico cut off with a full body flinch as Percy brushed over his hole with a slick finger, "A little warning next time!"

"Hmm… okay. I am going to touch you again, that alright?" asked Percy teasingly, his green eyes dancing with mischief.

"Yeah- shit! Percy!" whimpered Nico blushing as Percy started to swirl his index finger lightly around the little pucker, pressing here and trailing there but never fully going inside. Nico shuddered and twitched but the older demigod refused to let up, continuing to kiss him and swallowing each of the sounds the other made with relish. Then Jason was pulling Percy back by his hair and pulling him into a biting kiss with the blond, the small slivers of pain surprising Percy with a shiver of arousal that he wouldn't have expected of himself. Nico let out a soft sound from between them that Percy barely registered over the wild lust that the blond had managed to unleash within him. Fortunately Jason did, and pinned Percy with a gaze that made something burn and churn low in his stomach.

"You're neglecting your duties Perce." Jason grinned, nodding towards Nico who was by now hard and flushed again with both embarrassment and desire.

"And who's fucking fault is that?" growled Percy, his voice a little huskier than he was used to. Still, he didn't complain when Jason used his grip on his hair to push his head down between Nico's legs and then let go to trail teasingly up the younger's sides. Percy teasingly nuzzled the base of the cock in front of him and glanced up through his eyelashes at a flustered Nico who was quickly coming apart as Jason kissed and tweaked and stroked the various sensitive spots over his chest and neck.

Well, Percy wasn't about to be out done.

Nico gave a sharp yell as Percy dragged his tongue over his entrance. His hand flew to grip the son of Poseidon's dark hair and he couldn't seem to decide if he wanted to pull him away or push him closer. Percy made that decision for him and started lavishing attention on the fluttering hole till Nico was pressing into his touch and moaning continually.

"St-stop _teasing_!" Nico choked out.

' _As you wish_.' Thought Percy wryly as he began working his tongue into him in small thrusting motions. Nico choked on a moan as his whole self curled inward, his feet coming off the sheets and his toes curling tightly in midair. Humming happily(and subsequently driving Nico crazy), the son of Poseidon started to stretch and work the other dark haired demigod open with nips and sucks and thrusts and swirls of his tongue inside him. Percy could just make out that Jason was now whispering lowly in the son of Hade's ear as the blond reached around to start stroking Nico's dick. Percy paused what he had been doing to lick at the son of Jupiter's hand and what he could get of Nico's cock between his fingers.

"What are you going Jackson?" laughed Jason, though there was a husky edge to it.

"Improvising." Hummed Percy shrugging as he moved to the head of the cock to tease the slit and watch Jason have to hold Nico as the younger practically writhed under Percy's touch, "Seems like it's working."

"Percy s-s-top it! I don't want to cum yet!" Nico glared down at him over his heaving chest.

"Okay, Okay, back to business." Percy agreed grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers because 1) he had _probably_ teased Nico enough considering it was their first time… maybe, and 2) Percy himself was getting a little dizzy with how much he wanted the demigod in front of him. Carefully watching Nico's face Percy slipped his first finger in. To his relief it went in quite easily, unlike the last time, due to the attention Percy had given the area with his tongue.

"Good job Angel, you've got one in." Percy breathed in praise.

"How're you feeling?" asked Jason in concern letting Nico lay against his chest while he panted and Percy slowly thrust his finger in and out of him in gentle motions.

"Kinda weird, but not bad." Nico frowned before taking a breath and looking down at Percy, "Another."

"Okay." Agreed Percy giving his thigh a soft kiss before working in another finger beside the first. This time Nico tensed up and Percy immediately stilled, "Nico?"

"Ngh-!" groaned the dark haired demigod, his eyes rolling slightly.

"We need words, love." Jason said softly smoothing soothing circled into his skin and pressing light kisses to his cheek and eyelids.

"Hurts a little…" admitted Nico taking slow shallow breathes before reopening his eyes, "But don't stop."

"Oaky, but take as long as you need." Said Percy starting to give him a proper blowjob now that Jason's hand wasn't in the way. Once Nico had relaxed enough, Percy began to slowly thrust his fingers, probing gently until he found the slight swell of Nico's prostrate against his fingertips.

"O-oh!" gasped Nico sounding innocently surprised and breathless as he automatically arched into the touch.

"Good?" asked Jason as he lightly twisted his nipples.

"S-so good." Nico choked back, his voice a little higher than usual.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, do it again." Nico commanded. Percy groaned around his cock, feeling his own dick throb in response, and did as he was told, thrusting and scissoring his fingers in and out of the demigod. Hesitantly at first, and then gaining confidence, Nico began to thrust back into him.

"Add another finger." Jason ordered, his eyes fixed hungrily on the proceedings. Percy obeyed and this time Nico took it with little more than a wince and a slight stutter in his rhythm. The son of Poseidon had to come off his cock because his breath was coming a little too erratically and he was a little to aroused and unfocused to safely let Nico fuck his mouth.

"I think he's ready." Percy panted locking eyes with Jason and then looking at Nico who nodded his head eagerly.

"Let's do this then. Just keep telling us how you're doing, Nico, and we'll take care of the rest." Jason said kissing Nico's neck tenderly and holding him close as Percy rolled on a condom.

"And remember, there is no such thing as 'too late to stop now'. If you need to stop at any time for whatever reason I will stop and I won't be mad. I promise." Percy swore as he crawled up Nico's body to kiss him sweetly, "Got it?"

"Got it…" breathed Nico grasping Jason's hand on one side and Percy's on the other. Percy entwined their fingers and gave Nico's hand a reassuring squeeze before starting to push inside.

"Fuck!" choked Nico, his grip on Percy's hand practically cutting off his circulation. Percy immediately stopped though just the head was inside. Jason tilted Nico's head and started kissing him. Nico kissed back desperately seeming grateful for the distraction. Percy closed his eyes and took a few steadying breaths as his body trembled with the effort not to just start wildly thrusting into his lover. At last, Nico's body was able to relax again and Percy was able to push the rest of the way in.

"Oh gods Nico, you feel so good…" Percy panted as he forced himself to stay still.

"How do you feel?" asked Jason pulling away from his mouth.

"Full." Nico decided breathing slowly and letting his eyes flutter shut, "It's not as painful as I thought it would be. I think I could get to like this feeling."

"That's good." Smiled Percy kissing the underside of his jaw.

"I think… I think I am ready. You can start moving, just… go slow." Said Nico hooking his legs around Percy's waist. Taking a shuddering breath, Percy began to move. He wasn't so much thrusting as gently rocking inside him but the feeling was still exquisite. Nico wrapped arms around Percy's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

"More." Nico breathed against his mouth and Percy was happy to oblige. Percy thrust hard and precise nailing Nico's prostrate on every go while Jason stoked Nico off in time leaving the son of Hades keening in their arms. When Nico and Jason were having sex it had been fast and passionate. Now it was a little closer to lovemaking; unhurried, sweet, but still intense and filled with emotion and pleasure. Jason and Percy held their lover closely and covered him with kisses, all of them murmuring their love for each other as they tried to be as close as they could possibly be. Rubbing his hand through long-ish dark hair, Jason smiled as he brushed away the wetness that formed at the corners of Nico's eyes whenever Percy thrust into him _just_ right. When Nico did at last cum it was with a cry of both their names as his back arched with pleasure.

Percy moaned, the tightness of his lover about to push him over the edge as well when suddenly Jason's hand was on his chest and he was pushing him forcing Percy to pull out.

"What the fuck Grace?!" Percy glowered at him. The grin Jason gave in response was so wolfish that it made a shiver crawl up his spine.

"One moment love, just gotta take care of sassy over here and then we'll both come cuddle, okay?" said Jason kissing Nico's temple as he nodded curiously and laid the exhausted demigod down on the bed before crawling around him to Percy. The son of Poseidon blinked in surprise as he was suddenly flipped chest first onto the mattress while the Roman pinned him with one hand firmly pressing down between his shoulder blades while his pulled the Greek's hips up into the air with the other.

"Holy shit, Jason." gaped Percy shivering as his brain finally caught up to what was going on.

"This okay?" asked Jason hesitating slightly, "It just seemed like you might like-"

"Oh gods, Jason, yes yes yes! Please!" Percy begged spreading his legs for him and knowing what he must look to his lovers and really not caring.

"Fuck- Percy…" breathed Nico, and Percy could feel the heat of his gaze raking over his body and somehow that only served to turn him on more. He knew his dick was practically dripping onto the mattress and that the other two could tell, but he couldn't seem to find it in himself to care.

"I am going to fuck you hard and rough, Jackson… you good with that?" Jason growled as he teasingly pressed his cock between Percy's cheeks.

"Yes, oh yes, Jason please, I need it!" Percy choked pressing back as well as he could. Jason didn't hesitate, just thrust straight in and started to fuck him fast and hard. Percy clawed at the sheets desperately and he had a feeling his throat was going to be hoarse later from the way each sharp thrust tore an equally sharp and loud sound from him. Even with the prep he'd had earlier the penetration still burned, but he was barely able to register it over the way Jason was fiercely nailing his sweet spot without mercy. Percy loved it. Jason didn't touch his dick but it became increasingly clear he wouldn't need him to. He'd been wound up and on the verge of coming since he woke up to Nico's wet dream. He didn't want it to end, but there was no way he was going to last. Within minutes Percy found himself screaming out his pleasure into the sheets as he came hard. Jason pulled out and after a few moments he felt him spill all over his back.

"… If I hadn't just cum twice in the past hour I definitely would have just now." Percy dimly heard Nico state in a slightly strained voice, "Fuck, you guys, that was… really intense."

"'uckin awesome is what it was." Percy slurred slightly, not having energy to do much more than lay there. He felt someone- probably Jason- ruffle his hair affectionately. Percy really would have been content to just drift off right there despite laying in his own mess, but then Jason was pulling somewhat upright so that he could wipe him down with a towel.

"Let's move to my bed." Said Nico surveying the mess they'd made of the sheets with distaste, "Pretty sure these sheets need to be burned and I am not up for that right now."

"Well I don't think I can walk. In fact, I think I am calling in sick since I don't plan on getting out of bed tomorrow." Percy announced.

"Sorry." Mumbled Jason sounding embarrassed.

"Shit Jason, don't apologize; did I sound like I was complaining?" huffed Percy, still feeling pretty blissed out.

"There are other ways of getting to my bed that don't involve walking." Said Nico rolling his eyes as he crawled over to them. Jason made a small noise of protest but Nico had already grabbed onto them and shadow travelled to his much cleaner, thought rather smaller, bed down the hall from where they'd been.

"Pretty sure this counts as a misuse of shadow traveling. Will is going to be pissed if he hears you made a jump right after having sex. Twice." Frowned Jason as they got under the covers, this time with Nico laying on Percy's chest with Jason curled into their side.

"Good thing it's none of Will's business what I do in my sex life, isn't it?" said Nico giving the two of them stern 'and-you-better-not-be-the-one-to-tell-him-or-else' looks that made Jason grumble and Percy laugh.

"But really," said Percy more seriously, "Are you alright? That was a lot, especially for your first time… how is your body holding up?"

"I am pretty tired. I'll also think I will be ditching my classes tomorrow, since I think I will still be sore." Admitted Nico closing his eyes in content with his cheek pressed to Percy's chest, "…but it was good. I wasn't sure how it would work with the three of us, but it was really good. I hope we don't wait too long before we try it again."

"I am glad." Smiled Jason softly, twining their legs together.

"Yeah, next time you two should totally double me." Agreed Percy happily.

"What?!" choked Nico, his head shooting up and his cheeks turning an impressive shade of crimson.

"Percy…" growled Jason warningly, though he also sounded fairly flustered.

"Or I could top Jason while Nico tops me… that'd be fun too." Said Percy thoughtfully.

"Oh my gods…" whimpered Nico hiding his face in Percy's chest.

"Stop that, we literally just had sex." Jason reprimanded him poking Percy's sides, "Save that for later, it's time to go to sleep."

"But guys," Percy grinned up at the dark ceiling, "Just think of all the possibilities."


End file.
